


Never knew how the grass can be greener

by bewareofbabyjakey



Category: The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Prompt idea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3762979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bewareofbabyjakey/pseuds/bewareofbabyjakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't hurt to be an open-minded person. It often proves to be a great thing, which often leads to great endings.</p>
<p>This proposition, however, might be more difficult than what they initially thought. But hey, at least they're trying.</p>
<p>[The story of how boyfriend swapping becomes a thing until it stops being a two way road.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Made and posted in July 4th, 2014.
> 
> It was an idea that never really got put into fruition, but I'd love to hear some feedback so that maybe I can continue it.
> 
> This version has more details than the tumblr original.

The office was rather quiet that afternoon, half of the group leaving home early for private businesses. Eddie was in the rec room heating up a mini snack before he goes back into editing mode. Seamus had already left about an hour ago, kissing him softly on the cheek and warning him not to stay up too late. Ah, what a caring boyfriend.

As he whistles and spins around the room to grab other refreshments, he did not notice the presence standing at the doorway watching him with rapt and amused attention. He sings loudly to himself, the rather popular Jason Derulo song that he can't help, but dance to pouring out of his mouth as he popped the burrito from the microwave. The ‘wiggles’ had the bystander snorting.

“Whatcha gonna do with that big, fat- Oh shit! When did you get here!” Eddie screeched, almost dropping his plate in fright. It was tightly gripped, and then promptly slammed onto the counter as the heat registered in his brain. God, that burned like a bitch. "Yo, that ain't cool man. Stop that shit."

James snickered, uncrossing his arms and casually walking over. It wasn’t like he was trying to hide himself anyways. “I’m not the one wiggling his ta-tas for food.” He grabs a candy bar from the pantry, watching the pout form on Eddie’s mouth. While the childish look was endearing, James couldn't help, but feel somewhat uneasy at that moment. Even though it may have stirred an unappetizing feeling in the pit of his stomach, he bit into his snack.

Whatever makes _him_ happy.

Eddie shook his floppy hair while making a vulgar gesture with his free hand, already in the process of devouring his burrito. “Ish thele sumtang you weed?” He asked, mouth full with little specks of food spilling out. That was certainly attractive. Then again, James had no right to criticize when his eating habits were just as bad. At least, that's what Aleks likes to comment on. Maybe that’s why...

“I just want to ask you something. A proposition, you could say.”

“What is it?” Eddie swallows, in the middle of opening a bag of chips to pour onto his plate. Wow, he was more hungry than he thought. “I’m all ears.”

Now’s not the time to be nervous, James thinks to himself. Without realizing it, he begins to fiddle with the candy wrapper, the chocolate melting in the palms of his hand. “Well, I’m sure you’re aware of the…tension between Aleks and I.” He did his best not to let out any of the bitterness he felt days ago; the glares, the yelling. The worst part might be the silence at the end of it all as it meant there was nothing left to say. Their relationship was by no means perfect, but there's no denying the downward escalation.

“Yeah, what bout it?” You’d have to be blind not to see how the once happy couple had distanced themselves from each other. Any bystander could feel the electricity between them, whether it was good or bad and dear god, it was really bad right now. Everyone, including Eddie, did their best not to pry. It stood there like an chained bull ready to charge up and flip everyone ever at the slightest disturbance.

“So Aleks and I have been talking and…well you see-” James cleared his throat. It shouldn’t be this hard; he’s spent the last couple of hours pacing in his office and texting Aleks every so often for confirmation. Holy shit, it was his idea in the first place too. (That is if you ignore that it technically was more a sarcastic spat than a literal suggestion.)

Eddie takes a can of soda from the fridge, oblivious to how James seemed to close in on him. “Come on, spit it out.” He takes a long sip of his drink.

James wraps a friendly arm around Eddie’s shoulders and asks in a falsely cheerful tone, “How do you feel about switching boyfriends for a while?”

The spit take that Eddie did was not worth the stickiness on his Twitch hoodie.


	2. Take it Back a few Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shitty background story, provided by Aleks Marchant.

A sigh escapes Aleks’ lips as he stands under the ornamental tree. Of course the sky would be clear, sunny, and so fucking cheerful while he’s all cloudy inside. He checks his phone once again, the smidge of frustration growing by the lack of new messages. The latest one from James, the one that has impatience pinching at Aleks’ brain, was last seen at 1:35 which was… 29 minutes ago.

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t that long as he thought. Aleks couldn’t help it; he was the one who came up with the idea in the first place.

Then again, James was the one who had inspired him.

  


It happened when they were home from work. The sudden tension they held the days prior was something they wanted to talk about in private instead of blowing up in front of their friends like they almost did earlier that day. It was supposed to be easy; lay back on the couch, turn Netflix on, and just talk over a few beers.

It didn’t seem to cross either their minds that there were would be no beer because they’re both too busy to do that kind of run, but it was no bother, really. Aleks happened to have half a bottle of vodka left over from the last get-together, and that should be suitable enough to ease them. One shot each and they began to quietly address their current issues, deciding early on to take turns.

Another shot is taken while a movie is picked for some background noise. James said he didn’t like the way Aleks keeps spending his time doing the equivalence of gaming gambling. Aleks said that he didn’t like how James bought the randomest shit, and then leave it abandoned after not even a week.

A third round.

James pointed out how unhealthy it was for Aleks to keep traveling around so often since it seemed like he got less and less sleep. Aleks remarked that it also unhealthy for James to keep lifting shit when he had a shitty back to deal with.

A fourth round. This is the part where it starts to get messy.

James hates it when Aleks runs his bike into their garage door every single day and leaves a dirty ass dent. He hates it when Aleks goes into his office just to fuck with him, and then ignore him for the rest of the day. Oh, his resentment grows when Aleks shrugs off every genuine compliment he tries to give, but is oh so preening under the attention Eddie gives him when they’re in the same room.  


Aleks hates it when James leaves his laundry on the floor for it to build up, and he trips over it first in the goddamn morning. He hates it when James constantly shoves the stupid Marshal around the office when he sees it everyday already, and the fucking giant poster only further irritates him. And oh, he cannot deny how he’s grown to hate how irritated and angry James becomes towards him, but he’s always, always so sweet towards Seamus.

There’s no more shots. It’s just a swift chug from each person until the bottle is finally gone, and James is spewing bitter words towards Aleks’ past emotions for his old roommate while Aleks is huffing and tossing out the fact that James used to be attached to Seamus’ side like a tumor.

The argument went like this:

“-If you’re so fucking sick of me and my ‘anger’ issues, why the fuck don’t you go fuck Mr. Sunshine at the office? I’m sure he wouldn’t mind taking your ass off my hands since you got no problem rubbing up against him-”

“Fuck. You. Fuck you and your jealousy. How the fuck can you be so petty over- He’s our fucking friend! I never say a goddamn word about you. I actually fucking understand you, but holy fuck, if I were anybody else, I’d say you were fucking your best friend behind my back-”

“How dare you. How fucking dare you.” And it goes on and on in a drunken ramble of pity and loathing.

It’s fucked up. Their relationship was screwed to this point of quarreling, but neither of them wanted to end it. Even though they were yelling and pointing and cussing, they knew deep within their hearts that they couldn’t just end it. Even when it seemed like the fight was about to reach a big climax, it always ends suddenly and emptily. It was nothing dramatic for Aleks to storm off into their shared bedroom while James throws himself on the couch.

And another thing to sweeten this concoction are the day-afters. It’s nothing new when Aleks wakes up the next morning with a throbbing headache and a set of warm arms wrapped around him. It’s just tiring; it’s just normal. So when Aleks turns towards him, eyes barely open to meet James’ own tired stare, he was surprised to hear James whisper a question that wasn’t normal, the kind of question that makes his heart drop for a moment.

“Should we just break up?”

“....Probably.” Was Aleks’ weak reply.

“...Do you want to break up?”

“...No, not really.” James shifts even closer, and Aleks is too tired and compliant to even want to move away.

“Then what? What happens?”

“Maybe… we should just…” He struggled with his words. The Aleks in that moment was half asleep and hungover and… well.  All he knew is that he still wanted James. The problem is that he probably had _too much_ of him, and that he _needed_ something else. “...see other people?”

“Isn’t that the same as breaking up?”

“No? Yes? Not really? Not if we, um. Not if we…” Aleks is starting to realize how stupid he’s sounding and he’s not sure if he can continue. This headache is just making it hard to concentrate. “Listen. First, coffee. And then I’ll decide if I’m really stupid or incredibly flexible.”

“What if I said you were both?” There was a tired yet cheeky grin on James’ face and Aleks could not resist leaning up to kiss the corner of his lip. Just the corner because morning breath is always plain disgusting.

“Then you need to get the fuck out because your seduction sucks.”

 

That was their relationship. It wasn’t perfect, but neither were they.

  


As Aleks is busy musing over the past week and practicing a speech to approach Seamus, he doesn’t really notice his intended person standing three feet away from him, who is raising an eyebrow at him and giving a slight cough to catch his attention. Nope, nothing.

“...Aleks.” Seamus calls out, waving a hand in front of his face. He’s not sure if his friend is constipated or high, but his facial expression is quite worrisome for a dude staring at the ground. “Aleks. Aleksandr. Aleksi Bedeski. Aleks, you better respond now before I call the ambulance or something.” Still nothing. He huffs and straightens his shoulders. Always knew it was better this way.

The brunet is still internally monologuing and he’s still not noticing the blond standing right in front of him and he’ still-

_SLAP_

Aleks’ head snaps to the side with a swift crack and a throbbing sensation running down his jawline. Ow. He slowly turns to the front to meet Seamus’ unamused face and the palm that smacked him. Oh.

“Oh.”

“Don’t ‘oh’ me. I’ve been standing here for five minutes, and you’re out here looking like a complete idiot that pissed himself or something. I literally wasn’t sure if you had a stroke or brain hemorrhage or something -”

“Do you want to date my boyfriend for a while?” Aleks blurts out, interrupting whatever Seamus concerned insult he was about to say. Damn it. All his hardwork, gone in an instance.

“... What.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's literally been almost an entire year, and I really need a beta.


End file.
